


Art for Weighing of the Heart

by lutin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Angels, M/M, Partial Nudity, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Tony and artist!Steve.<br/>(Obviously there's more to the story, but that's all you'll find here...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Weighing of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Cap-Ironman Reverse Big Bang, 2013!
> 
> I feel terrible because I pretty much went: "ANGEL!TONY, GO GO GO" and made my author do all the hard work...but despite my lack of contribution, [**Scifigrl47**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/profile) whipped up an [**amazing story**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824001) with plot, a well-rounded cast I totally neglected, tons of feels that I cowardly left out of my art, and all these interesting issues I didn't even imagine when I drew that first draft...yay, writers!
> 
> If you haven't guessed already, this is shameless wing!kink, with gratuitous semi-nudity all over the place...Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Sorry for the delay in fixing the links, y'all...I should check my AO3 inbox more often! D:


End file.
